Eclipse of the Heart
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: Nightwing thought he lost his best friend over two years ago after a mission went wrong. When he discovers that she is alive and well he is relieved, but discovering that she has a kid and who the father is raises questions of what exactly happened on that night she allegedly died. And when an old foe returns does he have the power to keep her and her child safe?
1. Shadows of the Past

I do not own any of the characters from Young Justice or any of the songs used. I do own Eclipse/Alyssa and Raimundo. Please enjoy. Takes place during the period of Young Justice Invasion.

* * *

*No One POV*

Richard looked down at the tombstone and felt a slight tugging in his stomach. It was the same emotions and actions that brought him to the cemetery around this time every year since the accident a little bit over two years ago. He looked down and read the name of the tombstone once more and began another of his many trips down memory lane he has taken since that day. His first step led him to their first encounter as civilians, when he had first arrived at the Wayne mansion and she was there to greet him with a ready smile and sweet personality. "Welcome to your new home, Master Richard." Her smile was sincere and her eyes held happiness.

The next step took him to their first encounter as heroes, the way she had flipped him onto the ground and beat him so easily without breaking a sweat. Her eyes had been like ice then, holding no emotion but determination and malice. "Who are you?" He could still remember the way her outfit was unique being a plain midnight blue jumpsuit with a silver utility belt around her hips and her small heeled boots caused her to be alluring and dangerous all the same. "Stop staring and speak up boy!"

Richard shook his head avoiding the last image he knew he would get. It always ended the same way, his trips down memory lane always ended with seeing her death, her sacrifice to keep the team and the world safe. Yet her sacrifice did little since Klarion was out and about causing chaos once more. "It's the only thing that can by the Earth sometime from his plan's Robin. I have to do this." Her last words before she jumped out of the Bio Ship and into the arms of Death.

He let out a humorless chuckle as he imagined the young brunette pouting her pink lips with her tan arms at her hips mumbling something about how she hates magic immortal users even if she was related to some."Stupid magi."

"Master Richard?" Alfred's voice got Richard out of his inner world and back into reality. A reality where his best friend was dead because she sacrificed herself to try and contain chaos and in the end failed because of him. He turned to face the man who was her adoptive grandfather and just nodded his head. Both men left the cemetery. "She wouldn't want you to be sad, Master Richard." Alfred stated as he drove home to the Wayne mansion.

"She'd have killed me and brought me back a million times if she were alive." Richard responded as he looked out the window. He couldn't help remember her as his mind went back to the past. "Don't look so depressed you idiot." Her eyes were hidden by her mask; suddenly she took her mask off and her multicolored eyes held relief, "we're still alive and the others are okay, so don't worry."

As he looked out the window, a figure caught his attention. "Alfred stop the car!" Richard shouted as he opened the door and rushed to where he had seen the figure. He stops running as he sees the figure and blends into the shadows and observes with interest and fascination. Before him was an identical match of his dead best friend, the same small body, the same caramel wavy layered hair, the same sun kissed skin and he inferred if he could see her eyes they'd be a mixture of green , grey and blue that holds so many emotions they were truly windows to his friend's soul. The girl no woman was standing as if ignorant of the world around her and suddenly she walked away as if she was late and in a hurry.

*Girl's POV*

I had been walking down the street when I had a feeling that I should stop. I looked around my surroundings finding myself returning to my old hero patterns. I heard a car stop suddenly and saw a boy, no man get out a limo and run in the opposite direction. I lost the man for a moment and for a moment I lost myself into my inner world. _Dick? No, he shouldn't be able to remember me, then again most of the team and league still remember me. No, I can't be dragged into the hero life anymore_. I shook my head before I walked a bit faster to my home, and my new life.

I opened the door to my small apartment to be greeted by an energetic two year old and a very relieved looking babysitter. I couldn't help but laugh as I crouched down to the two year old and gently picked him up. He giggled as I gently rubbed my check against his and looked into his sapphire blue eyes, exactly like his father's. I shook my head as I kissed the little boy's forehead, "how are you my little sun?" "Fine mawat." The little boy replied as he jumped out of my arms and onto the floor. The babysitter looked at me alarmed and worriedly while I sighed as I looked at my son, "Raimundo Jonathan Prospero what have I told you about doing that?" Raimundo looked down as I look at him I shook my head and looked at my son's babysitter. "Thank you Kenya." "No problem, although you might want to have him reeled in." I couldn't help but laugh at her advice, "he will as he ages." Kenya shook her head as she walked out the door and left me alone with my son. I looked around realizing that my son has hidden once more. "Raimundo?" I called out as I looked around the apartment. I froze in my place as I could not find my young two year old anywhere. "Raimundo?" I called out once more allowing my powers to leak out in search of my son. As I opened the door I was shocked to see one of Ophiuchus' men holding Raimundo. "Let my son go you over sized brute." I growled as my eyes narrowed and my body began to tense up. He threw Raimundo to the ground as I held out my hand so that the wind softened my son's blow. I let out a piercing whistle as I launched myself at Ophiuchus' henchman.

The battle had been short; he was an over-sized giant after all slow and careless, trying to use his brute force to overcome me. As I cleaned up the mess the fight had caused I looked around for my son. I looked around and let out a small piercing whistle. Suddenly I saw a large grey wolf walk into the room with Raimundo's shirt in its jaw. I gently knelt down and reached ouyt to take back my child. The wolf opened its mouth and gave me back my son. "Thank you Lupa." The wolf growled as she began to walk away. "Lupa. Find Richard, my son needs his father more than he needs me." Lupa looked at me with weary eyes and growled. "I know, it's not safe for him anywhere but at least with Richard he has some protection." Lupa growled once more and turned to face me. "I am not questioning your skills Lupa. I just don't want to worry about disappearing because you are harmed during a battle and leave my son defenseless." Lupa growled but obeyed my orders to find the boy who had taken my heart so many years ago. I walked out of the room and into my bedroom. I laid Raimundo on the bed and opened a chest at the foot at the bed. Before me were memoirs of my past as a hero and I took out my old costume. "I wish I could no longer need you but that seems difficult." I put on the old costume and prepared some supplies before preparing some supplies for Raimundo I gently wrapped him in blackest and held him close to me. I looked down at the boy and took in all his features for one last time, fearing that it may just be the last time I see my baby boy. I took in the long, flowing lashes that touched the tip of his slightly pudgy, rosy cheeks and his hair fell into his closed eyes. He had a little pixie nose and his mouth was slightly opened letting barely audible, soft snores be heard. I couldn't help but smile as I fixed his hair. I looked at my son and gently held him close to me as I looked up at the ceiling.

Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

Suddenly Lupa appeared. I looked at the boy in my arms and gently placed him in the basket that was beside the bed. Raimundo began to wake up and cry. I touched my fingers against his cheeks and softly hummed.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

I gently fixed the basket was tied onto Lupa. I looked at Lupa and gave a small nod. Lupa stood and gave a bow before I could say another word.

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

I looked off into the direction that Lupa had set off on and turned away. I quickly took the coat and supplies and walked out of my new home. I turned and faced my new home for the last time before I flicked my wrist and the apartment became engulfed by flames. I pulled the hood of my coat over my head and walked off into the sunset.

*Lupa's POV*

I rushed to send my lady's young son to his father and to what my lady and I hoped to be a safer location. I placed him in a location that my lady's lord would find him. As I heard noises I hid myself but stayed close to see that my lady's son was found and taken in.

Young Master, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, young master  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...

I turned and made my way back to my lady as I knew she would be waiting anxiously for news about her son and his father. I raced off knowing that my lady would need all the help she could get if Ophiuchus was after her once more. And without the team's help only the higher powers will know her faith.

* * *

Anyone else hate cliff hangers?


	2. Baby's Story

**Having writer's block on my other stories due to illness and senior school workI decided that each week is going to be dedicated to a different story to make each story easier to post up and write so this week Eclipse is the lucky winner. Next week is all dedicated to Part of His Past and so on. R&R.**

* * *

*Richard/Nightwing POV*

I stopped and stared at the cradle before me. _Why in the world is there a cradle in the middle of the hallway? Is Best Boy up to his pranks again?_ I looked around to see no one at all. I looked back down at the cradle before me thinking it was one of the younger members idea of a prank. I was about to toss it aside when there was movement underneath the blankets. I used one hand to hold up the cradle and the other to lift the blankets to see sapphire blue eyes staring back at me. I was surprised to see that within the cradle was a young two year old boy holding onto a worn out teddy bear and an envelope in his tan chubby arms. I placed the cradle on a nearby counter and opened the letter.

Dear Richard,

I ask that you protect my young son from harm until it is safe for me to reunite with him. I cannot explain to you the dangers I am facing except that if my son is caught the battle is over and all is lost. Lupa will help you when she can. Please take care of my son. Please protect him. I wish you both luck in this up coming days. I hope he does not become to much of a hassle.

A.R.P.

I reread the letter and called a team meeting of all the young justice members past and present to tell them the news. As the team assembled itself I busied myself trying to figure out the identity of the young baby and how on earth Alyssa was alive enough to have a son. "Why am I here again?" Asked Wally as he entered the Hall of Justice. "Because of him." I responded as I showed him the baby boy. "What are you doing with Raimundo?" Wally asked as he neared the two of us. "I mean I've never seen him in my life." "So his name is Raimundo?" I stated as I turned the baby to face me. "Is he really Alyssa's son?" "Yes." Was all of Wally's reply before the others began to files to the room. I looked at the two year old and noticed that the teddy bear had a small bracelet around its neck. I looked at the small bracelet that had a flower made with the colors of the Mexican flag, and recognized it as an old gift I had given Alyssa when we were younger. "She'd never part with that bracelet it was her most prized possession." Explained Wally as he saw it as well.

"Nightwing why do you have a child in your arms?" Asked Batgirl as she stepped up to asked the question that plagued the minds of the rest of the team. "Because he's an old teammate's son and we are to take care of him." I responded and suddenly the child began to stir and began to let out loud cries. I looked at the others and Megan sudden stepped forward to try and calm the crying infant. She looked at him tenderly and then looked shocked for a moment nearly dropping the poor boy. She looked at me with wide eyes and said the most frightening words that I have heard since Batman announced that Eclipse could not be found so she was to be presumed dead, "Someone is after his mother and the man's name is Ophiuchus."

Had it not been for years of training under Batman would my emotions sky rocketed. Ophiuchus had attempted to get Eclipse to marry him years ago to try and turn her evil in attempt to gain some ancient magic that she possessed as the survivor and heir of her family's magic. I could not help but looked at the boy and wondered if he also carried his mother's legacy of a magic user. As I looked at the crying infant I could see the similarities between Eclipse and the infant. They both had the same skin tone not exactly tan but exactly pale either, more of a gypsy like skin tone, as well as the same carmel colored hair yet their eyes were different while her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors his were a simple sapphire blue that seem to have the same piercing effect has his mother's. He was his mother's legacy and knowing her she'd be worried sick and must be desperate to send her son so far away from herself. I took the infant from Megan and went to the Zeta tubes. I looked at the others, "Find out as much information you can on Ophiuchus and let me know ASAP," I ordered as I left to the Batcave with Eclipse's son and thought what mess I was getting into. "Hopefully Alfred can help with him." I muttered as I arrived in the Batcave and up the stairs to Wayne Manor. Unaware of the eyes that watched my every move.


	3. Mystery Fiend and a New Suprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing's except Alyssa and Raimundo.

* * *

No One's POV

"As you have guessed my lord, the child was sent away from his mother. And towards the man you have sent us to surveillance." Reported the beaten over grown man. "Seems like you were correct in your assumptions my fire sprite." Ophiuchus stated as he looked at the red head woman besides him. "Of course I was right. Alyssa is so predictable. Next she will go to the Crone and warn the others of your presence Lord Ophiuchus." The woman replied. "She will try to get grandmother to raise an army against you." She stated calmly as she faced him. She turned her head and her amber eyes narrowed at the overgrown man bowing before her. "What are you waiting I want Alyssa's son brought here at once!" The grown man quickly bowed, "yes ma'am." With that the man was off as Ophiuchus began to chuckle. "So intent on ruining your sister's life are you not my love?" The woman glanced at the man at her side with a cold look, "she is the reason our parents, sister and brother died. I will not allow her happiness after all the misery she has caused me. No, she will lose all those she holds dear and I will not rest until she is broken. And I'll start by taking her child away from here and have him as my own." Ophiuchus laughed as the woman stood from her chair. The red haired woman looked at Ophiuchus with a glare she then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room just as another man entered the thrown room. The man quickly moved out of her way before she had a chance to snap at him.

"Lord Ophiuchus, everything is in place for the operation. The soldiers are waiting for your command to begin the operation." The man stated as he bowed before Ophiuchus. "Then give the signal I want her brought to me as soon as you capture her. And remember I want her alive and as unharmed as possible." Ophiuchus stated as he looked down at his subordinate. "And make sure that the child and man are death with. I cannot have her loving anyone but me understand?" " Yes My lord." "Good now out of my sight," Commanded Ophiuchus. The subordinate quickly left allowing the evil mastermind to his own thoughts and musings.

Nightwing POV

I watched as Alfred frowned as he looked at the infant in my arms. "Master Richard what are you doing with Raimundo in your arms?" The British butler asked as he asserted the situation. "I found him at the hideout in a basket." I replied. Alfred sighed as he took the child in his arms and began to walk away. "I expect you to find my granddaughter soon Master Richard." I couldn't help but notice that Raimundo was looking back at me with his blue eyes with a familiar look. "So what's the big deal about the baby's mother." A voice beside me stated. I turned around and saw Tim standing beside me. "His mother was an old member of the team. She was also Alfred's adoptive granddaughter." I responded before walking off. "I'm going to patrol Gotham tonight. See if any of the crooks have connections to Ophiuchus." I walked away not wanting to remember any of the memories I shared with Alyssa.

Robin POV

I watched as Dick left the room and decided to go find Alfred. I found Alfred in one of the unused guest rooms putting the baby to sleep. "Alfred who is the child's mother? And why is her reappearance make Dick act so weird and unfocused." The British butler laughed as he looked at me. "My granddaughter was an unusual person Master Timothy. She had many sides to her, each competing against the other to define who she truly is. She used to be in the hero business along side Master Richard and Master Bruce as Eclipse." Alfred shook his head as he looked at the child with a sad smile. "She took her job serious as a hero. Although her ways were more unorthodox than Master Bruce's own methods." "She was more unorthodox than Batman How?" I asked bewildered. Alfred smiled as he turned to face me, "She was trained by each of the founding and first heroes of the Justice League and took a special interest in her Amazon training since it was similar to her own background. Now I have duties to attend to young master Timothy, can you please watch over Raimundo until I complete them?" "Sure." I responded as I watched the butler leave and I looked at the baby. "Who exactly was your mother?" I wondered out loud as I turned to look out the window.

Nightwing POV

I stood on top of one of the buildings of Gotham when I sensed someone appear at my side. "What do you want Cat?" I growled annoyed. "Aw. The little birdie mad." The woman next to him taunted. "What do you want Catherine?" I growled as I turned to face catwoman's old protege. "Heard Aly's son is crashing with you." She stated calmly with a shrug of her shoulder. I felt my muscles begin to tense up, "what makes you think, I'd be in charge of a kid?" I grunted as I looked away from her and gripped the railing before me. "Who else would Aly leave her kid besides you? No way she'd tell Poppa Bats she has a kid." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a coy smile. "Then there's the possibility that you're the father." "We were never involved that way." I stated flatly. "Could have fooled me birdie. You two had a lot of tension going on. Sure you never had a go at it?" She slurred as she leaned towards me. "I respect her." I growled. "Suit yourself birdie. But a piece of advice. If I could track the kid to you, the so can who ever is after her could easily track the kid as well." She stated before jumping of the building and disappearing into the night. I frowned and made my way back when a call came over the communicator. "Nightwing we have a problem." Tim's voice was filled with angst and pain. "What?" "They're after us." "Tim where are you I called but only received static. "Tim? TIM?" I called out before heading off to the mansion I once called home.


End file.
